Zerbrochene Herzen
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: "Ran... Was würdest du tun, wenn du nur noch einen Tag zu leben hättest?"


_**Zerbrochene Herzen**_

**Der Tag, an dem die Liebe starb**

**Kapitel 1: Der Tag, an dem Ran Mori starb**

Es war bewölkt und grau, es sah aus, als würde es jeden Moment beginnen zu regnen. Der Himmel passte zu Shinichis Stimmung, er war so nachdenklich wie noch nie, auch auf dem Schulweg, obwohl er nicht alleine war.

"Ran?"

Seine unverwechselbare Stimme drang an ihre Ohren.

"Was ist?"

"Kann ich dich mal was fragen?"

Die Oberschülerin drehte sich zu ihrem Freund um und sah ihn fragend an. Normalerweise fragte Shinichi sie nicht, ob er sie etwas fragen durfte, er stellte die Frage einfach. Warum er heute den anderen Weg wählte, wusste sie nicht. Aber es beunruhigte sie in gewisser Weise.

"Du weisst doch, dass du mich immer fragen kannst. Also, schiess los."

Der Oberschüler zögerte einen Moment, dann holte er tief Luft.

"Ran... Was würdest du tun, wenn du nur noch einen Tag zu leben hättest?"

Sie blinzelte dreimal, dann stellte sie eine Gegenfrage.

"Mit einen Tag meinst du 24 Stunden?"

"Ja."

Ran überlegte einige Minuten, dann antwortete sie.

"Ich würde die Schule schwänzen, den Tag mit dir verbringen und alles mit dir machen, was mir in den Sinn kommt. Und ich würde nochmal mit meinen Eltern und engsten Freunden sprechen."

Als Shinichi nichts erwiderte, hakte sie nach. "Ich glaube zumindest, dass ich das tun würde. Aber warum fragst du?"

Er wich sofort aus.

"Nur so."

Doch Ran war damit nicht zufrieden.

"Sag schon, warum willst du das wissen? Du stellst doch sonst nicht solche Fragen, also was ist los?"

"Nichts."

"Shinichi."

Ran packte ihn am Arm, drehte ihn zu sich um und sah ihn direkt an. "Du verhältst dich heute so merkwürdig, so etwas kenne ich gar nicht von dir. Was ist los?"

Ihr Freund seufzte und liess die Schultern hängen.

"Ich habe so ein ungutes Gefühl..."

Die Freundin des Detektivs war sofort alarmiert, ihre Augen weiteten sich.

"Du denkst, du stirbst heute?"

"Ich weiss es nicht."

"Was soll das heissen, du weisst es nicht?"

"Das soll heissen, dass ich es nicht weiss!", gab Shinichi laut und auch gereizt zurück. "Vergiss es einfach, okay?"

Er atmete gepresst aus, dann fügte er noch etwas hinzu. "Entschuldige bitte."

Für ihn war das Thema nun vom Tisch, nicht aber für Ran. Sie erwiderte jedoch nichts mehr daraufhin, weil sie wusste, dass sie jetzt nicht weiterkam, wenn sie Shinichi bedrängte. Darum liess sie es bleiben und setzte ihren Schulweg schweigend fort.

In der Schule konnte Ran sich nicht wirklich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, immer wieder fragte sie sich, was Shinichis merkwürdiges Verhalten am Morgen zu bedeuten hatte. Doch nicht nur da war er still wie noch nie gewesen, auch während des Unterrichts sagte er kein einziges Wort. Er meldete sich nicht, nahm nicht daran teil, und alle Mitschüler sahen, dass er mit den Gedanken meilenweit entfernt war.

In der Pause beschloss Ran, ihren Freund darauf anzusprechen, doch er blockte ab.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, Ran, aber vergiss es bitte."

Doch dieses Mal gab sie nicht kampflos auf.

"Shinichi, bitte rede mit mir. Was ist los mit dir? Gestern warst du doch noch normal, und heute... Bitte sag mir, was mit dir ist, bitte. Du kannst mir doch vertrauen."

"Du würdest es nicht verstehen."

"Dann erklär es mir."

Shinichi seufzte, und endlich gab er sich einen Ruck.

"Heute Abend, okay?"

"Heute Abend erst?", fragte Ran erst enttäuscht, doch dann lenkte sie ein. Sie hatte erkannt, dass ein Teilsieg doch viel besser war als eine Niederlage. "Okay, heute Abend. Aber wehe, du tust es nicht, denn dann..."

Ran sprach nicht weiter, und das musste sie auch nicht. Shinichi wusste ganz genau, was ihm blühte, wenn er seiner Freundin heute nicht reinen Wein einschenkte.

"Ich verspreche, dass du alles erfährst. Aber rede jetzt bitte nicht mehr darüber, okay?"

"Wie du willst", sagte Ran verführerisch, und ihre Lippen kamen seinen sehr nahe. "Aber wie gesagt, wenn du heute nicht mit der Sprache rausrückst..."

"Mach mich jetzt nicht verrückt, ja?"

Zur Erwiderung küsste Ran Shinichi, und beide kümmerten sich nicht um die spöttischen Blicke und Rufe ihrer Mitschüler. Sie hatten nur Augen füreinander.

Plötzlich waren mehrere Schüsse zu hören, mehrere Schüler schrien auf, und Shinichi löste sich schlagartig von Ran. Erneut fielen Schüsse, dann ging ein Ruck durch Rans Körper, sie riss die Augen auf.

"Shinichi..."

Ihre Knie knickten ein, ihr Körper drohte ihm zu entgleiten. Reflexartig fing Shinichi seine Freundin auf und liess sie langsam zu Boden gleiten.

"Ran!"

Voller Panik schaute sie ihn an, während sich ihr Blazer auf Brusthöhe blutrot färbte. Shinichi kniete neben seiner Freundin und redete ihr gut zu, auch wenn er ahnte, dass ihre Zeit abgelaufen war. Kurz noch sah er hoch und überblickte die ganze Situation, ein Blick reichte, dann wusste Shinichi alles. Er hatte gesehen, welche Männer auf dem Schulhof wild um sich geschossen hatten, und er wusste auch aufgrund des Verhaltens, wer genau den Schuss auf Ran abgegeben hatte. Das hämische Lachen, das in seinen Ohren wie der reinste Spott war, sprach Bände.

"Weg hier!"

Am Rande bemerkte Shinichi, wie jemand den Krankenwagen rief, doch dann verschwendete er keinen weiteren Gedanken daran. Jetzt war nur noch eins wichtig.

Ran schaute ihn aus ihren tiefblauen Augen voller Angst an.

"Shinichi...", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

"Alles wird wieder gut, Ran, alles wird gut", erwiderte Shinichi mit zitternder Stimme. "Du darfst jetzt nur nicht reden."

Er nahm ihre blutüberströmte Hand fest in die seine.

"Es ist zu spät..."

Shinichi liefen Tränen über die Wangen.

"Nein, Ran, bitte sag so etwas nicht, bitte."

"Versprich mir...", begann seine Freundin, während ihr nun Blut aus dem Mund lief. "Versprich mir, dass du keinen Blödsinn anstellst... keine Dummheiten machst..."

"Nein, Ran, bitte... Das kann ich nicht."

"Versprich mir, dass du weiterlebst... versprich... werde glücklich... ohne mich."

Shinichi begann zu weinen.

"Das kann ich nicht, das weisst du doch. Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben, ich brauche dich doch!"

"Versprich es mir..."

Rans Stimme wurde leiser, schwächer.

"Ich bitte dich, Ran, lass mich nicht allein...", sagte Shinichi mit flehender Stimme. "Bitte tu das nicht."

Seine Freundin wurde ungewöhnlich ruhig, auch festigte sich ihre Stimme wieder. Ein letztes Mal drückte sie seine Hand.

"Ich werde immer bei dir sein... Ich liebe dich, Shinichi..."

Ihre schmale Hand glitt aus seiner Hand und landete unsanft auf dem kalten Asphalt. Ein letzter Atemzug liess ihre Brust heben, dann war es ruhig.

Mit vor Tränen verschleiertem Blick schaute Shinichi seine Freundin an, deren braunes Haar in der immer noch grösser werdenden Blutlache lag. Langsam und vorsichtig nahm er sie in die Arme.

"Nein", flüsterte er tonlos. "Nein, nein, nein! Ran, komm zurück!"

Die umstehenden Schüler waren geschockt und konnten nicht glauben, was gerade passiert war. Die Fassungslosigkeit war gross, noch grösser war die Trauer. Doch derjenige, der ab der allerersten Sekunde nach Rans Tod verständlicherweise am meisten darunter litt, war Shinichi.

An diesem Tag war seine Seele zerrissen worden, sie war gestorben.

Heute war der Tag, an dem er seine grosse Liebe verloren hatte.

Heute war der Tag, an dem er seinen Lebensinhalt verloren hatte.

Heute war der Tag, an dem seine Gefühle starben.

Und heute war auch der Tag, an dem das Lächeln starb.

**Kapitel 2: Der Tag, an dem Shinichi Kudo starb**

Shinichi schrie sich sein Elend aus dem Leib. So laut er konnte schrie er, bis er keine Kraft mehr hatte, mit den Knien einknickte und dann am Boden kauerte. Seine Schluchzer wurden immer wieder von einem Namen unterbrochen.

"Ran..."

Die Pistole fiel ihm aus der Hand.

Als Kommissar Megure mit drei weiteren Streifenwagen am Tatort eintraf, erwartete ihn ein Bild des Schreckens. Die drei Männer, die den Angriff auf die Teitan-Oberschule gestartet und dabei Ran Mori getötet hatten, lagen am Boden. Von ihnen lebte keiner mehr. Alle Leichen wiesen tödliche Schussverletzungen auf, und die Leiche des Mannes, der den tödlichen Schuss auf die unschuldige Oberschülerin abgegeben hatte, war geradezu von Kugeln durchsiebt worden. Zudem war das Gesicht völlig entstellt, mehrere Zähne fehlten, und ein Auge war, würde der Mann noch leben, unrettbar verloren. Das alles waren Zeichen roher Gewalt und unendlichen Hasses.

Megure, der die Situation schnell überblickt hatte, wusste, was geschehen war. Er wusste auch, wer der Mörder der drei Männer war; ein völlig verzweifelter und unendlich trauriger Junge von sechzehn Jahren...

Inspektor Takagi kniete vor Shinichi und versuchte ihn zu überreden, aufzustehen und ihm zu folgen. Der Erwachsene wusste zwar ganz genau, dass er einen dreifachen Mörder vor sich hatte, doch er fühlte keine Angst, Abscheu oder Hass ihm gegenüber. Im Gegenteil, er bedauerte den Jungen und hatte grosses Mitleid, wusste er doch, was Shinichis Motiv für seine schreckliche Tat gewesen war...

"Lassen Sie mich alleine", sagte dieser mit tonloser Stimme.

"Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn du-"

"Lasst mich alleine!"

Der Kommissar, der wusste, was in Momenten wie diesem durch die Köpfe solch verzweifelter Täter ging, handelte sofort. Er nickte Takagi und einem weiteren Kollegen zu, die daraufhin Shinichi links und rechts unter den Armen packten und ihn, mehr schleifend als stützend, zu ihm brachten.

"Shinichi, sieh mich an."

Der Junge regte sich nicht, er zeigte keinerlei Reaktionen, sondern liess nur stumm den Kopf hängen. "Hey, Shinichi."

Megure schob eine Hand unter dessen Kinn und hob es an.

So eine Traurigkeit wie in diesen Augen hatte der Kommissar noch nie gesehen, und nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, aber zum ersten Mal mit ganzem Herzen, wünschte er sich, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können. "Es tut mir so leid."

Trotz allem, was er getan hatte, nahm er den Jungen sanft in den Arm, und in diesem Moment brachen alle Dämme in Shinichi. Hemmungslos weinte er in den Armen des Mannes, im Wissen, dass alle ihn sehen konnten. Doch es war ihm egal. In diesem Moment wollte er nur zwei Sachen: Er wollte Ran zurück. Und er wollte vergessen.

Der Kommissar fühlte sich schrecklich, doch auch wenn es ihm naheging, was Shinichi mitmachen musste und getan hatte, so durfte er doch seinen Beruf nicht vergessen.

"Du weisst, dass ich dich aufs Revier mitnehmen muss."

Shinichi antwortete nicht. Ihm war egal, was jetzt mit ihm geschah. Ihm war jetzt alles egal, ausnahmslos alles.

Nicht lange, nachdem der traumatisierte Jungdetektiv offiziell in Untersuchungshaft sass, erschien sein Vater Yusaku Kudo auf dem Polizeirevier und wollte sofort mit Kommissar Megure sprechen.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten und der Schriftsteller war über alles informiert. Die Nachricht von Rans Tod nahm ihn sehr mit, auch wenn er es nicht zeigte, aber seine grösste Sorge galt seinem Sohn. Er hatte ihn seit der Tat noch nicht gesehen, dementsprechend besorgt war er, als er den Kommissar mit Fragen löcherte.

"Zeigt er Reue?"

Megure schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf.

"Shinichi zeigt überhaupt nichts, keine Emotionen, keine Gefühlsregungen, nichts", antwortete er. "Er ist völlig apathisch, ich denke, er steht immer noch unter Schock."

"Nach dem, was passiert ist, ist das kein Wunder", murmelte Yusaku mit belegter Stimme. "Kann ich zu ihm?"

"Ich möchte dir den Anblick eigentlich gerne ersparen, aber-"

"Megure, es ist mein Sohn, also bitte. Kann ich zu ihm?"

"Na gut."

Der Anblick, der sich kurz daraufhin dem Schriftsteller bot, zerriss sein Herz. Sein Sohn, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut, sass zusammengekauert da, an der Wand gelehnt und mit angezogenen Knien. Er hatte sie mit beiden Armen umschlungen und seinen Kopf daraufgelegt. Er sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend.

"Oh Shinichi..."

Langsam ging er auf seinen Sohn zu, und mit all seiner väterlichen Liebe, die er aufbringen konnte, schloss er ihn in die Arme. "Shinichi, es tut mir so leid."

Der junge Detektiv jedoch zeigte keinerlei Regung, sein Blick war leer, und er blieb stumm. "Shinichi?"

Der Sechzehnjährige erwiderte nichts, er schaute auch seinen Vater nicht an, sondern hielt weiterhin den Blick gesenkt.

Yusaku seufzte. "Junge, sag doch was. Wie geht's dir?"

Keine Antwort. "Ich bitte dich, Shinichi, sag mir, was passiert ist."

Wieder kam kein einziges Wort über seine Lippen, der Junge sass weiterhin einfach nur da. Trotzdem versuchte Yusaku es weiter und umarmte seinen Sohn wieder. "Shinichi, ich weiss, dass du mich verstehst, also hör mir bitte genau zu, ja? Es wird sich alles wieder einrenken, aber dafür musst du mir vertrauen. Ich werde alle Hebel in Gang setzen, damit alles wieder gut wird."

Shinichi erwiderte nichts, doch das hatte Yusaku auch nicht mehr erwartet. Er sprach weiter. "Schlaf erst mal eine Nacht, und morgen reden wir in aller Ruhe darüber, okay? Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, deine Mutter und ich stehen hinter dir."

Wie schon vorhin sagte Shinichi nichts, was Yusaku traurig machte.

"Ich verstehe dich vollkommen", murmelte er und liess seinen Sohn los. "Ich kann es zwar nicht gutheissen, was du getan hast, aber ich kann es verstehen. Lass uns morgen darüber reden, einverstanden?"

In diesem Augenblick klopfte jemand an die Zellentür, und Yusaku zuckte zusammen. Er seufzte. "Ich muss jetzt leider wieder gehen. Versuch, etwas zu schlafen, okay?"

Er richtete sich langsam auf. "Ich komme so schnell wie möglich wieder. Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, ich bitte dich, gib nicht auf. Bis morgen."

Als Yusaku mit hängenden Schultern die Zelle verliess, stiegen Shinichi Tränen in die Augen. Doch der Schriftsteller bemerkte das nicht.

Noch immer geschockt vom Anblick seines Sohnes sass Yusaku eine halbe Stunde später in Kommissar Megures Büro und hielt einen Becker Kaffee in den Händen.

"Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?"

Der Kommissar seufzte.

"Das weisst du doch, Yusaku. Auch wenn es dein Sohn ist, der die Tat begangen hat, so läuft es doch so ab wie immer."

"Schon klar", murmelte der Schriftsteller bedrückt. "Aber ist es nötig, dass er hier bleiben muss? Ich denke, dass Shinichi zu Hause besser aufgehoben ist. Lass ihn gehen, Megure, lass mich ihn mitnehmen."

Vor diesem Moment hatte Megure sich insgeheim gefürchtet, doch einen Ausweg gab es aus dieser Situation nicht. Seine nächsten Worte versuchte er so sanft wie möglich zu sagen.

"Es tut mir sehr leid, Yusaku, aber ich kann ihn nicht gehen lassen. Es besteht Fluchtgefahr."

Yusaku verstand das nicht.

"Fluchtgefahr? Du siehst doch, wie schlecht es ihm geht. Wohin sollte er denn flüchten wollen?"

Sein Gegenüber zögerte mit der Antwort, was Yusaku überhaupt nicht passte. Er wiederholte seine Fragen. "Megure, sagen Sie endlich was. Warum besteht bei meinem Sohn Fluchtgefahr? Wohin sollte er flüchten wollen?"

Der Kommissar wusste, dass seinem Freund die Antwort nicht gefallen würde, aber er musste es ihm trotzdem sagen. Er sprach die beiden Worte sehr leise aus.

"Ins Jenseits."

"Eine Flucht ins Jenseits?", fragte Yusaku perplex und wollte es erst nicht glauben. Doch dann dachte er nach, und der Schluss, zu dem er kam, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Kommissar Megure hatte Recht. Wenn er Shinichi jetzt nicht in jeder einzelnen Sekunde im Auge behielt, würde er sich davonstehlen. Er würde selber Hand an sich anlegen, um wieder mit Ran vereint sein zu können...

Doch das konnte und durfte Yusaku nicht zulassen, alleine schon wegen seiner Frau Yukiko. Er schwor sich, den besten Anwalt für Shinichi zu engagieren und ihn nach Hause zurückzubringen, indem er seinen Sohn für unzurechnungsfähig erklären lassen würde. Danach konnten sie das zweite Problem in Angriff nehmen und Rans Tod mit psychologischer Hilfe verarbeiten. Der Schriftsteller war sicher, dass sich mit der Zeit alles wieder einrenken würde und sie, so hoffte er zumindest, irgendwann wieder ein normales Leben führen konnten.

Dafür aber musste er mit seinem Sohn reden, und das plante er für den nächsten Tag. Doch soweit sollte es gar nicht mehr kommen.

Denn am nächsten Morgen war Shinichi tot.

Er hatte sich erhängt. Mit seinen eigenen Schnürsenkeln.

Die Todesursache schien klar zu sein, doch Kommissar Megure wusste es besser. Shinichi Kudo, sein ehemaliger bester inoffizieller Mitarbeiter, starb an gebrochenem Herzen.

Für das Ehepaar Kudo war dieser Tag der schwärzeste in ihrem ganzen Leben. An diesem Tag starb ihr Sohn, ihr einziges Kind. Als er ganz alleine war.

Es war der Tag, an dem die Hoffnung starb.

Und es war auch der Tag, an dem die Liebe starb.

**Kapitel 3: Der Tag, an dem die Tränen versiegten**

Weisses, warmes Licht umgab ihn.

Shinichi verspürte keine Schmerzen, ebenso keine Tränen. Ihm ging es körperlich gut. Auch hatte er keine Angst, und er hatte ebenso keine Zukunftsängste. Wozu auch?

Shinichi seufzte und sah sich um. Er wusste sofort, wo er war. Und er wusste auch, _was_ er war.

_Tot_.

Es war vorbei. Es war alles vorbei. Er war tot. Er war gestorben, nicht lange nachdem er drei Männer getötet hatte.

"Du bist ein Mörder, Shinichi."

Erschrocken drehte der Angesprochene sich um und blickte sofort in das Gesicht einer sehr vertrauten Person. Er erstarrte.

Ran stand vor ihm, in ihrer ganzen Schönheit, mit glänzenden, leicht wehenden Haaren - und ohne Blut am Körper. Ohne Blut an ihrer Schläfe. Ohne Blut an ihren Händen.

"Ran!"

Seine Stimme versagte, er brachte keinen weiteren Ton über seine Lippen.

"Shinichi..."

Die Sechzehnjährige trat einen Schritt näher an ihn, hob ihre Hand - und verpasste ihm mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, eine Ohrfeige, die sich gewaschen hatte.

Shinichi verstand die Welt nicht mehr, Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Seine Hand ruhte auf der getroffenen Wange. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass das Jenseits so wehtun konnte...

"Ran, was... für was war die?"

"Warum hast du das getan?", fragte sie mit brüchiger Stimme, und auch Shinichi hatte die gleiche Tonlage, als er ihr antwortete.

"Ich konnte nicht anders... Ich konnte dich nicht alleine lassen-"

"Das meinte ich nicht. Warum hast du die Männer getötet? Warum bist du zum Mörder geworden?"

Shinichi senkte den Blick.

"Du weisst warum."

Ran seufzte traurig.

"Aber es gibt noch andere Mädchen auf der Welt. Ich meine... es gab welche."

"Schon möglich. Aber ich wollte keine andere. Ich will keine andere. Ich will dich. Nur dich."

Ran war gerührt von diesen Worten, dennoch musste sie noch eine Bestätigung haben.

"Liebst du mich denn so sehr?"

"Wenn ich dich nicht lieben würde, wäre ich nicht hier, bei dir."

"Du hast mich über deine Eltern gestellt, über deine ganze Familie und Freunde", murmelte Ran leise. "Du hast deine Eltern verlassen, du hast alle, die dich lieben, zurückgelassen. Wie konntest du das tun?"

Ran stiegen wieder Tränen in die Augen, in ihr herrschte das komplette Gefühlschaos. Sie wusste zwar ganz genau, warum Shinichi das getan hatte, aber sie wollte es aus seinem Mund hören, mit seiner Stimme.

"Weil ich dich liebe. Ich liebe dich, Ran, ich hab dich schon immer geliebt. Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben, wie soll das denn gehen?"

Erschöpft fiel Shinichi auf die Knie. "Wie soll das denn bitte gehen...?"

Noch kurz blieb Ran stehen und schaute auf den am Boden kauernden Shinichi herab, dann kniete sie sich langsam vor ihn hin. Sanft zog sie ihren Freund zu sich und nahm ihn liebevoll in die Arme. Sie drückte ihn an sich, ihr Mund war ganz dicht an seinem Ohr.

"Jetzt ist es vorbei, Shinichi. Es ist vorbei... Wir sind wieder zusammen."

Shinichi begann zu weinen, er konnte seine Emotionen nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten. Die Schuld, die er aufgrund des Dreifachmordes verspürte, lastete schwer auf seinen Schultern. Das Wissen, dass er durch den Selbstmord seinen Eltern unendlichen Schmerz zugefügt hatte, machte ihn schrecklich traurig und belastete ihn sogar noch mehr. Aber gleichzeitig war er so erleichtert wie noch nie. Ran hatte ihm verziehen, sie liebte ihn noch, und sie war in diesem Moment bei ihm.

Vorsichtig strich sie ihm die Tränen von den Wangen, dann fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand durch seine Haare.

"Jetz weiss ich, wie du dich immer gefühlt hast, wenn du angeschossen wurdest. Ich weiss jetzt, wie es sich anfühlt. Es ist schrecklich."

Shinichi erwiderte nichts, er lächelte nur ganz kurz müde.

"Es ist Vergangenheit. Es ist vorbei."

"Das ist es."

Wieder nahm Ran Shinichi liebevoll in die Arme und drückte ihn sanft, aber doch fest an sich.

Die gegenseitige Nähe tat ihnen beiden gut, sie liess beide wieder ruhiger werden.

"Es ist vorbei, Shinichi. Es ist vorbei."

Der Angesprochene nickte und schloss die Augen.

Sein Vater Yusaku hatte Recht gehabt. Es hatte sich alles wieder eingerenkt.

Heute war der Tag, an dem alles wieder gut war.

Und es war auch der Tag, an dem die Tränen für immer versiegten.

Nur nicht im Diesseits...

Owari


End file.
